sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Number
|kanji = Ｎｏ． |kana = ナンバーズ |jp_roumaji = Nanbāzu}} Numbers are an Archetype consisting of 100+ Xyz Monsters. They first debuted in . Story ZEXAL canon When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the Door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between his own and other dimension, allowing Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly shattered away. By crossing into Yuma's world, Astral's memories got transformed into the ninety-nine "Number" cards and scattered in unknown directions. In order to regain his lost memories, Astral teamed up with Yuma. When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users. They have been shown to be very dangerous, as their users are easily possessed by their power (with the exception of Yuma due to his partnership with Astral and Kaito who has powers similar to those of Astral's). It is said that these "Numbers" monsters cannot be destroyed with cards in this world. "Numbers" monsters can only be defeated by other "Numbers" monsters. However, when two or more "Numbers" confront themselves in a Duel they'll fight each other to consume one another. When a "Numbers" is defeated in a Duel by Yuma, Yuma obtains it, and its power is absorbed into Astral. Also when Yuma defeats a "Numbers" monster Astral gains another part of his memory. Astral originally mentions there are 99 (original) Numbers, but according to Kite Tenjo, there are 100 Numbers. As Astral already had 1 of the Numbers, "Utopia", it is possible Astral was referring to the other 99. Role in outside series In the PR/Sentai series, the Number 10X are also benevolent Numbers created by both Astrians and Barians in the original world. It was confirmed by Astral that Number 10X are created from Samuel Nakaoka's broken memories, converting themselves into Number 10X which revealing to awaken his Imperial Rage of Hope, Arisa's true powers, and revive his memories of his hidden past to fight the original-present Aqua who was true mastermind behind the events of Post-ZEXAL Saga. However, except for Silent Honor ARK who was trapped inside the ship until he was freed as Silent Honor DARK, the Number 10X assist Samuel Nakaoka the Second to free the seven humans who are trapped in their Barian Battlemorph form under Don Thousand's manipulations, unknowingly that was the original-present Aqua's devious plot. Because of Masquerade under the possession of Samuel Nakaoka, it become Samuel Nakaoka's ace Number monster. Overview There exist Numbers with numeric values over 100 (and even past the boundary of 107 set in the ZEXAL universe). Additionally, there are also Number C monsters; evolved versions of certain Numbers (either with the same Rank or with a higher Rank). There exist Barian Numbers (marked as Bnumber), which are the correlated equivalents of the Fake Numbers used by Don Thousand. In Yu-Gi-Oh SY-RiDE and elsewhere, there exist non-canon Numbers and Universe Numbers. Members NOTE: If any confirmed Numbers from ZEXAL anime/manga have numbers that clash with pre-made ones by members, they'll be added below the existing ones. (Credit to Yugioh Wikia for info) NOTE 2: Most of the cards here use their original Japanese names when being referenced. '' ''NOTE 3: If a card doesn't have a confirmed Type, one shall be put as a placeholder based on the appearance / description until further data is confirmed. Astral Numbers (Emperor's Key) Over-Hundred Numbers 'Barian Numbers / Numbers 10X' 'Other Numbers (108 and higher)' Fake Numbers (Don Thousand) Barian Numbers These are remade versions of the Fake Numbers above designed for modern standards. Non-Canon Numbers Additional stuff Member stuff *Sakura's Number log/plans Miscellaneous *Number/Trivia Category:Archetype